Taking a plane to Spain
by tiana3826
Summary: Arizona finds herself discussing her relationship with Callie to a stranger on a plane ride.


**Hey everyone! This idea came to me today as I was walking the dog and listening to my iPod. I'm still not sure if I'm completely satisfied with it, but I really hope you like it! Any mistakes are my own. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Arizona Robbins was miserable; there was simply no denying that fact. She had been in Africa for five months and although she was accomplishing some of her goals it was no where near enough. So she was taking a break. Actually the institutions she was working with forced her to take a break. That is how, after little debate, she found herself on the way to Spain.

Spain reminded her of Callie, hell, who was she kidding—everything reminded her of Callie.

She had kept in touch with Teddy and through her learned that Callie was trying to move on, albeit not very successfully. The thought of Callie moving on both killed Arizona and made her smile; she still loved Callie and was positive she always would. However, she didn't want to ruin Callie's life by having her hold on from so far away for three long years; it was the only reason she had been so harsh in the airport five months ago.

Although she didn't regret her words "we are already over", they still made her cringe. Of course they weren't over, but it was the only thing she could say to make Callie stay behind. Trying to block the thoughts of Callie from her mind she grabbed her iPod and turned it on shuffle. Sometimes music was the only thing that could get Arizona through the hard times.

After a few songs she was beginning to feel a little better, however the sixth song "Magic" by Colbie Caillat only made her feel worse. _"__I remember the way that you move, you're dancin easily through my dreams, it's hittin me harder and harder with all your smiles, you are crazy gentle in the way you kiss." _

Arizona violently hit 'next' and closed her eyes again. _Why does this have to be so damn hard? _She thought to herself. As if mocking her, the next song was "Still the One" covered by Straight no Chaser, an amazing A Cappella group that Callie had introduced her to not long before she left for Africa.

With a sigh of frustration, Arizona ripped the headphones from her ears, and practically threw the iPod into her backpack. The older man next to her cleared his throat as if to get her attention and when she looked at him her breath caught as she met his eyes, even this stranger reminded her of Callie.

"What's his name dear?" The older man asked with genuine care in this voice.

"Uh, there is no 'he' sir," Arizona answered hesitantly. It wasn't that she wasn't open but sometimes it was just better to keep to yourself—especially with the older generation. She had learned that lesson the hard way.

"Well there must be something, you have looked sad since we boarded and you almost just broke your music thingy there. I bought one of those for my granddaughter once and I know they can get quite pricy."

Arizona took a deep breath and reluctantly answered "I, well, _her_ name is Calliope," she said sheepishly.

She thought she saw a flicker in the older man's eyes, but convinced herself that it was probably just the tears in her own eyes playing tricks on her.

"Hmmm," the man smiled wistfully, "it's beautiful."

"She is," Arizona responded in wonder, then quickly added, "I mean, yes, it is a beautiful name sir."

The older man laughed, "Well, I don't mean to pry or give advice where it's not wanted, but I think you might need to talk to this, Calliope. Maybe she is just as lost as you are."

"Oh, I doubt that sir. She is very strong and can be just as stubborn as I am, which is how I found myself in this mess in the first place. I left her in Seattle so that she could move on and be happy."

"Don't you think you should let her decide what makes her happy?" He asked watching her reaction.

Arizona smiled up at him, normally she would never open up like this to a stranger but she found comfort in the older man for a reason she couldn't quite put her finger on, and after all, this was a long plane ride. "Well of course sir, but it's complicated. See, I won this grant and I was given the opportunity to go to Africa. She decided to come with me but I could tell she really wasn't happy; she was doing it so I would be happy. I knew it would have made her miserable to stay there for three years; to give up her life, her family, her friends. So I lied to her and told her that we were over so that she would be mad at me and want to move on."

After saying it out loud for the first time, Arizona realized how petty and selfish it sounded. How could she give up the only thing she ever truly loved on an assumption? She once said she stood up for the things she loved but at that moment she realized that sometimes she shuts them out instead.

"Crap," she sighed.

"Well, sounds like you've come to a conclusion then," the older man smiled. "I never did mean to pry, but you seem like you're a smart young lady. Sometimes we just need a little sense knocked into us."

"Yeah, thanks." Arizona smiled. She picked up her iPod and this time picked a playlist Callie had made for her '_music is my inspiration, but you are my life". _This was her favorite playlist Callie had made and it was filled with everything from Joshua Radin and Ingrid Michaelson to Bill Withers and Grace Potter.

The rest of the flight went by quickly and before Arizona knew it she was landing in Spain. With nothing more than a smile, the older man who sat next to her and had helped her realize what she needed to do was gone. She tried to thank him but he simply waved and wished her luck.

It took an hour to get to her hotel but as soon as she reached her room the first thing she did was dial the number that she had never forgotten. After a few moments of anticipation she found all the courage she needed when she heard a very sleepy 'hello'.

"Calliope, I love you and if you'll let me, I want to buy you a plane ticket to meet me in Spain. I have so many things I need to tell you."

It took Callie a few seconds to wrap her mind around what her ex-girlfriend had just said. She groggily glanced over at her nightstand to check the time but instead she saw her silver necklace glimmering in the faint light as it hung over a picture of her and Arizona.

"Let me know when to leave," she smiled.

Arizona sighed in relief and told Callie that she would call her right back with details.

"Oh, and Arizona?" Callie said before the blonde could hang up.

"Yes?" She questioned with her nerves showing through.

"I love you too."

**Eight Months later**

"Ari, you have nothing to worry about. You've met my dad before and you did just fine with him. The rest of the family should be no big deal," Callie wrapped an arm around Arizona as they sat in the airport and waited for their flight to Miami.

After spending two weeks together in Spain, Arizona found a way to coordinate everything in Africa from Seattle. She called in a few favors and got three doctors to take her place over the remaining two-and-a-half years while she kept tabs on everything from SGMW. She and Callie had found a small house just outside of the city and were working hard to keep their relationship happy and healthy. Talking more and assuming less while always making sure to dance it out with their latest playlists for each other.

Callie had asked Arizona if they could spend Christmas together with her family in Miami because Arizona still hadn't met them all. Arizona agreed of course, and that is how she found herself at the airport waiting for their plane.

"I know, I know. I'm just really nervous. The last time I saw your dad I promised to fight for you and take care of you and then I went and messed everything up."

"Baby, trust me, he is over it. I have to talked to him a million times since then and he is really excited to see you again. He actually called you 'Zona.'"

"Oh you're kidding." Arizona laughed, "Zona?"

"Yep, his exact question was 'so are you and Zona going to be staying in your old room or staying at the hotel?'"

Arizona smiled and kissed Callie's cheek, "I'm really glad we are here right now."

"Me too dear, me too."

The plane ride was smooth and fast with both of them sleeping most of the way. They arrived in Miami and were picked up with Carlos Torres' private car. The ride to the house was short and soon they were walking up to the front door.

"This is so beautiful," offered Arizona.

Callie smiled and grabbed Arizona's hand, "wait until we get inside."

The afternoon passed in a whirlwind of events with family coming and going. Arizona had met aunts and uncles and played with nieces and nephews. As dinner approached Carlos found Arizona relaxing in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine while talking with Callie and Aria. "Zona dear, there is someone I would love for you to meet. This is my father, Edgar Torres."

He pointed to where an older man was entering the kitchen, Edgar walked right up to Arizona and forgoing the usual handshake pulled her into a hug, surprising everyone in the room—everyone but Arizona.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed.

"Did we all miss something?" Asked Carlos.

"It's so good to see you again dear. I take it you must have talked things out with this, Calliope," he said with a wink.

"I can't believe… I knew you looked…I'm just so…" Arizona started but never finished her sentence many times before just giving up and hugging Edgar again.

"Thank you," she whispered, "thank you for everything."

Edgar smiled "I didn't do anything dear. I just listened while you talked it out, and eventually you came to your own conclusions."

"Well either way," Arizona smiled, "it is super good to see you again."

Edgar and Arizona smiled at each other once more before turning back to everyone else in the kitchen. Arizona looked directly at Callie before speaking, "remember when I told you I was miserable and met this nice older man on the plane before you came to Spain."

"Uh, yeah," Callie said in confusion.

"Well that man was me," smiled Edgar. "I was flying to Paris to meet with some clients when on a connecting flight I ended up next to Arizona. I could tell she was having a rough go of things and asked her what was on her mind, turns out the only thing on her mind was this beautiful woman named Calliope. I had a guess that this was the one and only Arizona I had heard about from your father, but not wanting to assuming things I just let her talk until she realized what she had to do."

"Well thank you abuelo, I'm so glad you got to meet Arizona, and so glad you knocked some sense into her."

"Hey!" Arizona cut in, "nobody knocked anything into me."

Edgar laughed, "You're right dear, I'm just glad that you found your way back to our Calliope."

"Me too," Arizona smiled, "me too."


End file.
